


Sing-A-Long

by StBridget



Series: iPod Challenge [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge.  Works inspired by songs.  Will be primarily MacGyver and Hawaii Five-0, primarily slash, primarily McDanno and Jack/Mac, so tagged as such.  Some will have no pairings.  Tags refer to at least one story, not necessarily all.  Rating is for highest--will run gamut from G to E.See notes for each chapter.





	1. A Rolling Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and shows belong to their respective creators.
> 
> So, it's my turn to take the iPod shuffle challenge--10 songs off my favorites playlist (which believe me, is plenty random). We'll see how this goes. This could be interesting! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's never been one to settle down.
> 
> Song: A Rolling Stone
> 
> Artist: The Kingston Trio
> 
> Fandom: MacGyver
> 
> Category: General
> 
> Rating: General
> 
> Relationship: None
> 
> Characters: Jack Dalton
> 
> Episode: Post Flashlight

Jack Dalton was never one to stay in one place. It was in his blood. Texas was alright, but he couldn’t wait to leave, so he joined the army. His parents (well, his mother) were hoping he’d get lucky and get a nice, stable post stateside, preferably at one of the many bases in Texas. That was the last thing, Jack wanted, though. So, when the opportunity to join Delta Force came up, Jack jumped at it. It was perfect for him—he got to travel all over the world, never in one spot for long, and he got to help make it a safer place. Sure, most of the places he went were war zones, and most of his missions were highly classified, so he couldn’t talk about them, and “not for long” frequently meant just a matter of hours, and he got shot at _a lot_ , but he wouldn’t trade it, well, for the world.

 

All good things must come to an end, though, and far too soon Jack found himself “retired”, a euphemism for “sorry, you’re too old to do this anymore”. Jack strongly disagreed, but the army was firm. Delta Force was high risk, high turnover, and the second your reflexes slowed down, you were a liability. Jack argued, correctly but futilely, that his reflexes were just fine, thank you very much, and hit every kill zone first time, every time when he demonstrated on the target range, but it was to no avaiable. Thus it was that Jack found himself cut off from the only thing he’d ever known, adrift and in the prime of his life, no matter what the Army seemed to think.

 

Fortunately, the CIA was far less hung up on age than the Army. They were happy to snatch up a highly-trained soldier like Jack. They certainly didn’t think he was too old or his reflexes were too slow, and Jack got to continue to do what he did best—shooting things and making the world a safer place.

 

The CIA provided other opportunities as well. There were plenty of undercover ops when he got to leave Jack Dalton behind and become Jack Someone-Else. He could settle down, for a while, enjoy the scenery, really get to _see_ a place, often in the so-called “civilized world” instead of being airlifted in and out of some godforsaken hellhole of a country in the dead of night. His time in Holland with Jenaveev was a prime example. He threw himself into the role of photographer and basked in the “love” (or at least lust) of a supermodel, then left without a backwards glance when the op was over. He was glad to be able to leverage that relationship when he, Mac, Bozer, and Riley were stranded, but until he was faced with the necessity of finding a bolt-hole, Jenaveev hadn’t even crossed his mind since he left.

 

The only time Jack thought about settling down was with Sarah. When she mentioned she wanted to go to Italy, he let himself, for just a moment, get lost in the dream of traveling there on their honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dalton, before they settled down in that house in the suburbs with the white picket fence, and the dog, and the 2.5 kids. Jack knew, though, that that would never be for him. There was always another op, another shoot-out in another remote place, another innocent to be saved. So, Jack swallowed the dream and moved on.

 

He still regretted it. When Sarah showed up again, the dream flared once more, and Jack considered it, _really_ considered it. They were older now, more settled, right? And the chemistry was definitely still between them. Maybe they could make it work. But then her fiance showed up, and once again, the dream went up in smoke.

 

The universe wasn’t done taunting him, though, because Sarah showed up _again_ , just days before her wedding. The op was tense, emotions were running high, and _what might have been_ stretched between them, taut and almost visible. When she mentioned Italy, mentioned wanting to go with _him_ , not her husband-to-be, Jack almost, _almost_ gave in. It would have been so easy to lean in and kiss her, just take what he’d always wanted, but reality set in just in time. That dream wasn’t his any more; it belonged to Sarah and her fiance. So, Jack attended their wedding, and pretended to be happy for them, and held his tongue when the officiant asked if there were any objections. Sarah _looked_ at him, and Jack thought, for just a moment, that maybe she _wanted_ him to object, the moment passed, and she smiled at him before saying “I do”, and that was that. Jack was alone and adrift once more, the way he always was, the way he always wanted to be, or so he told himself.

 

What he didn’t realize was that he _wasn’t_ alone, _wasn’t_ adrift. Sure, he still jetted all over the world, but, little by little, he had a home in LA, and friends, closer than he’d ever had. Before he knew it, _years_ had passed, and he didn’t show any signs of moving on. He didn’t need to, he told himself. He had everything he ever wanted—excitement, adventure, travel—what more could he want? He never realized that he _could_ want more, because he already had that, too, in Riley and Bozer and Mac.

 

It wasn’t until Mac’s birthday party that just what he had hit home for Jack. He’d lured Kamekona to cook for the party with the promise of an exclusive contract with Phoenix, then felt obliged to confess. “You know I really can’t promise you that contract, right?” Jack told the man after he’d set up, before the party really got going—Riley, Mac, and Bozer were there of course, chatting by the fire pit, drinks in hand, and a few others were around, but most people wouldn’t be arriving for a while yet.

 

“Didn’t think you could,” Kamekona replied.

 

Jack couldn’t think of how to reply to that. “Oh. Well, good.” Something occurred to him. “So, why did you agree if you knew I couldn’t follow through?”

 

“Because it’s ohana,” Kamekona replied, matter-of-factly, as though the answer were obvious.

 

The word was unfamiliar to Jack. “Ohana?”

 

“Family, brah,” Kamekona explained.

 

“Oh, no, we’re not related,” Jack said.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kamekona said. “Ohana’s not about blood, it’s about _family_ , the ones who are close to you, blood or not.”

 

Jack thought about that, then thought about the team. He’d be the first to admit Mac was like a brother to him, had admitted it on several occasions, and he’d always thought of Riley as a daughter. That’s why he’d tried so hard to protect her, and why it had hurt so much when she turned on him. And Bozer—well, Bozer would always be the goofy best friend, but wasn’t that family, too? The more he pondered, the more Jack realized Kamekona was right—these were his ohana, and this was his home. Maybe he wasn’t such a rolling stone after all.


	2. The Creation of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack mocks Mac's fashion sense, so Mac challenges the older man to pick out an outfit for him to wear.  
> Song: Creation of Man  
> Artist: Scarlet Pimpernel  
> Fandom: MacGyver  
> Category: M/M  
> Rating: E  
> Relationship: Mac/Jack  
> Episode: Hole Puncher (minor spoilers, but only what's in the synopsis and trailer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who read the first chapter and synopsis in the first 12 hours may remember it was originally rated T, with a note I'd increase it if necessary. That didn't take long. :)
> 
> Pure smut.
> 
> This song is about men's fashions, so, given all the fashion jokes, I just had to poke a little more fun at Mac, though personally, I think he looks pretty good. That outfit in hole puncher was _hot_ though. :)

“You know, there’s one thing I have to agree with Murdoc on,” Jack said as Mac emerged from the shower.

 

Mac shuddered, and Jack watched tiny droplets of water roll down the younger man’s back at the motion. The brunet’s eyes traced their path down that smooth back between strong, muscular shoulders, down to the top of the towel, pooling in the terrycloth, coming to rest just above the firm globes of Mac’s ass. Not for the first time, Jack wished he were those water drops.

 

“I just spent 45 minutes trying to drown the memories of walking in his shoes,” Mac said. “I feel so unclean. The man is a psychotic killer. I don’t know what you could possibly agree with him about.”

 

Jack grinned, tossing a balled-up t-shirt at Mac. “Your fashion sense sucks.”

 

Mac cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really? _My_ fashion sense sucks? Says the man with the Metallica t-shirt?”

 

“Hey, it’s classic,” Jack defended himself. “Seriously, man, Murdoc’s right—you gotta lose that jacket.”

 

“I happen to like that jacket.”

 

Jack didn’t, mainly because it was too bulky and hid Mac’s lithe body, covered up the chest muscles his shirts clung to so nicely, hid the arms that were more powerful than they looked. Then again, that meant nobody else could see them, either, and Jack was just fine with that. He wasn’t going to tell Mac any of that, though. Their relationship was strictly platonic, like brothers, or at least that’s what Jack always proclaimed, loudly and often. There was no way he was going to admit his feeling towards Mac were decidedly  _un_ brotherly. “ That’s just proof I’m right,” he said instead.

 

“Oh, yeah? So, what should I wear? Should I skulk around in all black like some escapee from an action flick?” Mac didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want to dwell on his time masquerading as Murdoc.

 

Jack didn’t want to dwell on it either, but that outfit was another matter. It had hugged Mac closely, accenting his pecs perfectly. But the reason Mac was wearing it, the fact that he was impersonating a p rofessional assassin, was enough of a deterrent to keep Jack’s libido under control.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Jack asked.

 

Mac locked eyes with Jack, something strange but determined in his icy blue gaze. “Yeah, it is.” He waved at his closet. “Go on, pick something out.”

 

Jack held Mac’s gaze for a moment, meeting the challenge  head-on. His mouth was dry. Here was his chance to dress Mac in  _anything he wanted_ , like a giant-sized Ken doll. Of course, what he  _really_ wanted was to yank off that towel and leave it at that.  Still, finding just the right outfit to showcase Mac in all his glory was the next best thing. Jack stood up, holding Mac’s gaze for as long as possible, then turned and swaggered towards the closet, throwing it open and appraising its contents with a critical eye.

 

J ack felt Mac’s eyes on his back as he took stock of what was available, so the brunet hammed it up, making exaggerated motions as he flipped through the hangars.  Hmm, so many choices. And the fact of the matter was, as much as Jack teased him, Mac’s fashion sense wasn’t  _that_ bad. Not even the jacket. 

 

Pants were easy. Jack quickly found his favorite pair of jeans of Mac’s, the stonewashed ones that hugged his ass. He tossed them at the blond. “Here.”

 

Mac easily caught them one-handed and just stood there, jeans dangling from one hand, feet slightly apart, chest still bare, towel slit in front, stopping just shy of indecent. “ What else you got?”  Jack swallowed hard. God, how could he beat  the way Mac looked right now? He was going to do his best, though.

 

Jack flipped through the shirts, weighing the merits of each. T-shirts fit tighter, straining over Mac’s chest, so tight Jack could almost see the outline of his nipples.  Button ups showed off the lines of his body, nipping down to the slim waist, drawing attention to Mac’s slender build. Choices, choices.

 

“You going to take all day?” Mac taunted. 

 

Was it just Jack’s imagination, or was Mac’s voice huskier than usual. A shiver went down Jack’s spine at the thought of Mac’s voice rough with arousal, just for him.  _You’re being ridiculous,_ he reminded himself.  _Mac doesn’t feel that way_ .  He took a deep breath and tried to will away his burgeoning erection.  _Focus, Dalton_ , he told himself.  _You’re here to_ dress _Mac, not_ undress _him._

 

With a lot of effort, Jack was able to return his attention to the shirts hanging in front of him. He finally decided on a royal blue, long-sleeved button up that would complement Mac’s eyes nicely. Jack took it off the hangar and handed it to Mac. “This one.”

 

Mac reached for it, eyes locking with Jack’s again, that indefinable look was back, making Jack’s heart race. He had the strong urge to jump Mac right then. _Whoa, tiger. No matter what you’d like to believe, it doesn’t mean_ that _._

 

“That it?” Mac’s voice was definitely husky. Jack was losing his battle at hiding his arousal. He just prayed it wasn’t obvious.

 

“That’s it,” Jack confirmed, his own voice rough.

 

“Okay, then.” Mac reached for the towel. Oh, God, was Mac going to undress right in front of him? Sure enough, the younger man slowly, tantalizingly reached for the towel and tugged, letting it fall to the ground. Mac was _amazing._ Jack had seen him naked before when they’d changed in the locker room or in close quarters on missions, but he’d never had a front row seat, never had Mac so obviously on display.

 

Mac sat on the bed, eyes never leaving Jack’s, and stretched out a long, strong leg. Jack couldn’t help following the line of it, down over firm thighs and equally firm calves to surprisingly delicate feet, toes pointed as Mac started to draw the jeans over it.

 

“Whoa, wat,” Jack said. “What about underwear?”

 

Mac paused, the leg of his jeans halfway up thigh still tantalizingly visible. “You didn’t give me any.”

 

Jack’s stomach fluttered. Oh, god, Mac was going to go commando. The thought of those jeans hugging nothing but bare skin was the last straw. Jack was sure his arousal was evident now. “I didn’t know I was supposed,” he managed.

 

Mac shrugged. “Guess I’ll just have to go without.” He started to draw the jeans up further but stopped, eyes firmly on Jack’s crotch. “Or maybe you’d rather I go without jeans altogether.”

 

Jack groaned. “Oh, god, yes.”

 

Mac let the jeans fall back to the floor and stood up again, on display once more. “Is this what you want?”

 

Jack groaned again. “Mac, you’re killing me here.”

 

Mac smirked. “Maybe you should do something about it.”

 

Jack couldn’t take it any longer. He surged towards Mac, capturing the blond’s lips in a fierce kiss. Mac opened his mouth, and Jack eagerly entered it. Their tongues dueled, fighting for dominance. At last, the pulled apart. Mac’s smirk was even wider as he reached for Jack’s belt buckle. “I think you’re overdressed, don’t you?”

 

“Oh, god, yes.” Jack didn’t seem to be capable of saying anything else. Mac slowly lowered Jack’s zipper and cupped the brunet’s erection through his briefs. Any doubt that Mac might have had the Jack wasn’t turned on was quickly dispelled. “More, Mac,” Jack panted.

 

Mac’s had dropped to fondle Jack’s balls, eliciting yet another grown from the older man. “If you want more, maybe you should get undressed.”

 

Jack couldn’t get undressed fast enough. He overbalanced trying to get his pants off and fell into Mac, knocking them both onto the bed. Mac looked utterly decadent sprawled naked under Jack, like a death by chocolate dessert, and Jack couldn’t wait to taste him. Jack kicked his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off, crawling up Mac’s body to kiss him again.

 

It was Mac’s turn to moan. “Touch me, Jack.”

 

Jack reached between them and grasped Mac’s cock. Mac was already fully hard; Jack couldn’t believe he’d missed that sight while he was savoring the sight of Mac naked between them. He stroked Mac slowly, watching as Mac’s head titled back, exposing the line of his throat. Jack couldn’t resist the temptation that presented and bent down, peppering kisses down the other man’s throat and sucking a bruise at the base. Mac’s head tilted back even further, and he hissed in pleasure.

 

Jack continued stroking Mac as he moved lower, reveling in the feel of Mac’s flesh under his mouth, savoring in the clean taste left behind by Mac’s shower. Jack’s mouth found one of Mac’s nipples, and Jack ran his tongue around it, causing Mac to hiss in pleasure. “More, Jack, more.”

 

The command spurred Jack on. He moved to Mac’s other nipple to bestow the same treatment, at the same time removing his hand from Mac’s shaft and pressing their bodies together. Their cocks slid against each other, and they moaned in tandem. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Mac said.

 

“I think I can guess,” Jack replied. He rutted harder against Mac, and the blond raised his hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Jack was soon lost in the glorious friction caused by the rocking of their bodies, and he felt the heat pooling deep in his belly. He tried to hold back, not wanting the feeling to end, but it was too strong. He came with a cry. “Mac!”

 

“Yes, Jack, yes!” Mac shouted as he followed suit.

 

Jack collapsed on top of Mac, panting. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

 

Mac tilted Jack’s head to kiss him. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

Jack kissed back, lifting himself up to get a better angle and deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Jack looked down at the mess between them. “I think you need another shower.”

 

Mac kissed Jack again, quick but firm. “Why don’t you join me? Then, you can pick out another outfit for me.”

 

Jack leered at his lover. “I like this one just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about this challenge is I don't get to nurse the plot bunnies from inception to maturity--they just kind of hop out of my head and go their own way. This wasn't my original concept, but I like it. :)


	3. Anna Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets distracted by a pretty face.
> 
> Song: Anna Marie  
> Artist: Cedric Benoit  
> Fandom: MacGyver  
> Category: F/M  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: Jack/OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was _hard_. I saw the song come up and my heart sank. Didn't know how I was going to ever write something in my fandoms to fit. Then, I thought of Jack the lady-killer. Hope you like it!

 

The music was loud, and people swirled around him, pairing off for a dance, then swapping for the next one. People kept asking Jack to dance, but he kept politely turning them down. Jack had nothing against dancing, but this wasn’t his scene. He was used to clubs, classic rock blaring from speakers, or a honky tonk with country music and line-dancing—Jack could line-dance with the best of them, not that he’d ever tell Mac—he’d never live it down. But _this_? A zydeco band at a fais-do-do? Definitely not his thing. Besides, he was working.

 

“I’d think you’d feel right at home,” Mac teased in his ear.

 

“I’m from Texas, Mac, not Louisiana,” Jack said. “I do country, not zydeco.”

 

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

 

“No, no it definitely isn’t,” Jack said adamantly. He knew Mac was just winding him up, but he couldn’t help rising to the bait. “We do fiddles, not accordions. It’s not the same at all.”

 

“You gotta admit, it’s catchy, though,” Mac said.

 

Jack agreed, but he wasn’t going to let on. His pride as a Texan was at stake. Rather than argue further, he changed the subject. “Shouldn’t we be looking for our target.”

 

“Relax, Jack,” Mac said. “He’s not here yet.”

 

They circulated, each taking one side of the room, searching for the man, who, according to reliable intel, was about to sell corporate secrets to a foreign agent. “Who picks a fais-do-do for a meet?” Jack had wanted to know. “I don’t even know what that is.”

 

“It’s a big, Cajun dance party,” Mac had replied. “You’ll fit right in.” Jack just scowled.

 

So, here they were, spending their Friday night surrounded by people dancing and drinking. It wouldn’t be any different from any other Friday night, if it weren’t for the zydeco and the radio in Jack’s ear.

 

They were about to give up when a woman approached Jack. She was petite, with shoulder-length, curly blond hair, sky-blue eyes, and a figure to die for. Definitely the type Jack could see spending the evening with, if he weren’t on the job.

 

“Are you here with someone?” She asked.

 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, no. I mean, just a friend,” Jack stuttered.

 

“Good,” she said. “Then you can dance with me.”

 

“Jack,” Mac hissed in his here.

 

“I don’t know,” Jack demurred. “I really shouldn’t.”

 

“Just one dance,” she said. “I promise I’ll leave you alone after that.”

 

Jack was sorely tempted. She looked like she’d fit nicely in his arms. Surely, one dance wouldn’t hurt. “Okay,” he said.

 

“Jack,” Mac hissed again.

 

“Just one dance,” Jack said firmly, for Mac’s benefit.

 

“Just one,” the woman affirmed. She led the way to the floor, Jack trailing behind.

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Mac demanded in his ear.

 

“We gotta blend in,” Jack said. Yeah, he’d go with that. He wasn’t letting himself be distracted by a pretty face, not at all.

 

“Just don’t forget why you’re here,” Mac said.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

They reached the dance floor then, and the blonde turned and held out her hand to Jack. Jack hesitated. Mac was right, he shouldn’t get distracted. “I don’t really know how to dance to this,” he said, in a final, half-hearted effort to disentangle himself.

 

“I’ll show you.” She smiled prettily, revealing dimples, and Jack wanted that smile directed at him all the time. She took his hand in hers and settled the other one on her back. Jack held her loosely, but she pressed his hand more firmly to her back. “I won’t break,” she said.

 

Just as Jack had imagined, she felt great in his arms. His arms fit comfortably around her, not too tight, but not too loose. They were a good distance apart, but close enough that Jack could smell the sweet, floral smell of her perfume. He inhaled deeply, enjoying it.

 

The music started, and the woman guided him through the steps. Jack stumbled at first but soon caught on, adding flourishes that made his partner laugh in delight.

 

The song finished, and Jack led her off the floor. “Buy a girl a drink?” she asked, coyly.

 

“I. . .” Jack hesitated. Mac didn’t say anything, but Jack could practically feel the other man’s disapproval across the room. _Just blending in_ , Jack told himself. “Sure. What can I get you?”

 

“A hurricane,” she said. Appropriate, Jack thought.

 

Jack went off to the bar and returned shortly with their drinks, a hurricane for her, and a non-alcoholic one for him. He figured that was a good way to keep up appearances without actually drinking. “You know, I didn’t catch your name,” he said.

 

“Anna Marie.” She held out her hand. Jack started to take it, but realized his hands were still full of their drinks. They both laughed. Jack handed the woman hers, then shook her hand. It was firm, but not too hard. Her hand was small, but still fit nicely in his. Jack held onto it a little too long before reluctantly dropping it.

 

“Jack,” he said.

 

She raised her glass. “Good to meet you.”

 

They stood side-by-side in silence, sipping their drinks. It could have been uncomfortable, but it wasn’t. Jack found himself studying his companion instead of the crowd. Mac wouldn’t be happy, but Jack couldn’t help it. He watched Anna Marie’s lips close around her glass and wondered how they would feel against his own, if they were as soft as they looked.

 

She caught him looking and smiled. “Want to go for a walk?”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Mac said in Jack’s ear.

 

Jack ignored him. “Sure.”

 

“Just let me go to the bathroom.” 

 

She moved off, and Mac took the opportunity to chew Jack out. “Have you forgotten you’re  _working_ ?”

 

“It’s 11 o’clock,” Jack said. “The dance is almost over. I don’t think he’s coming.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Mac said.

 

“We won’t go far,” Jack promised. “I’ll keep the door in sight at all times. Besides, I can keep an eye on the parking lot.” Yeah, that sounded good. Maybe Mac would buy it.

 

No such luck. “That’s just an excuse for thinking with your dick instead of your head.”

 

“A guy’s got to have some fun,” Jack said.

 

“Not on the job!”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Jack insisted.

 

Mac sighed. “Fine, but Matty’s going to kill you if she finds out.”

 

“I’ll deal with Matty.” Anna Marie was heading back to him, and Jack gave her his most charming smile and held out his arm. “Shall we?”

 

She took the offered arm. “Absolutely.”

 

They made their way out of the dance and into the parking lot. Jack spotted a bench along the side of the building with a clear view of both the door and the lot. Maybe that would placate Mac. He led Anna Marie towards it, and they sat down, far enough away that their bodies weren’t touching, but close enough that Jack could feel the heat radiating off her. Jack itched to close the distance, but decided to be polite and not push.

 

“It’s a nice night,” Jack ventured.

 

“Yeah, it is. You can see the stars.”

 

Jack looked up. The night sky was spangled with bright points of light. Jack hadn’t seen anything like it since he left Texas. You couldn’t see the stars in LA, and he didn’t have time to look on his missions. “They’re amazing, but not as amazing as you.”

 

Anna Marie turned her head and smiled at him. Jack was tempted to lean in and kiss her, but she turned away and pointed. “Look, there’s the big dipper.”

 

Jack scooted closer on the pretense of getting a better line of sight. “I don’t know the constellations,” he confessed.

 

“That’s the only one I know,” Anna Marie admitted. They sat in comfortable silence, and, eventually, Anna Marie rested her head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She fit snugly under his arm, and for a moment, Jack forgot he was a spy on a mission. For a moment, he was just a man with a beautiful woman.

 

He was just leaning down to kiss Anna Marie when Mac’s voice sounded in his ear. “He’s here.”

 

Jack reluctantly pulled away. “I gotta go.”

 

“So soon?” Disappointment was evident in Anna Marie’s voice.

 

“Yeah,” Jack said. “I gotta get my friend home.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Jack, get your ass in here _now_ ,” Mac said urgently.

 

“Okay. Well, it was nice to meet you.”

 

“You, too.” Jack placed a quick kiss on her cheek. It wasn’t what he wanted, but at least it was something. He stood up to go back inside. “Take care of yourself.”

 

She might have replied, she might not have. Jack didn’t know. In an instant, the work persona was in place, and Jack the lover was discarded for Jack the spy. Jack walked off without a backward glance, leaving behind what might have been.


	4. La Cage aux Folles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a _really_ good drag queen.
> 
> Song: La Cage aux Folles  
> Artis: La Cage aux Folles  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Category: M/M  
> Rating: E  
> Relationship: McDanno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you McDanno, so here you go! And it's smut to boot! :)
> 
> The club is "Birdcage" after the American movie version of the musical. I couldn't resist giving Steve Lynn's hairstyle, which I happen to hate, btw.

Danny pounded on the bathroom door. “Steve, get your ass out here! It’s time to go!”

 

“No,” Steve said petulantly from inside. Danny could just see the pout.

 

Danny pounded again. “You’re being ridiculous! Get out here!”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, you have to! What’s the matter with you?”

 

“I look ridiculous.”

 

“I’m sure you look lovely,” Danny said. “Now get out here!”

 

Steve still refused to open the door. “I’m not supposed to look lovely! I’m a SEAL! SEAL’s are not lovely!”

 

“Steven!”

 

Danny heard Steve’s sigh loud and clear, even through the closed door. “Okay, fine, but don’t laugh.”

 

“We won’t laugh,” Danny promised.

 

Danny heard the latch click open, and Steve appeared. Danny’s breath caught. Laughing was the furthest thing from his mind. Steve didn’t just look lovely, he looked  _ gorgeous _ . The fact that he was sulking and his shoulders were hunched didn’t detract from how  good he looked . Danny let his eyes wander, taking it all in, starting with the long, straight, blond wig, over Steve’s face, pausing on his eyes, heavily made up with green eye shadow that brought out the green in his eyes and mascara that made his long lashes even longer, then traveling to his lips, lined in bright red lipstick that made his lips look even more kissable than usual. Danny’s eyes continued their journey,  down to the scoop-necked, sleeveless red dress that hid Steve’s chest but also emphasized it, accenting the long, lean lines, then flaring out into a Hollywood cut skirt, short in front and long in back, emphasizing Steve’s legs. Danny had to bite back a moan, because  _ those legs _ . Danny drooled over them on a regular basis, any time Steve wore board shorts or other shorts (which was often), but now they were clean-shaven  and appeared even more muscular than usual . Finally, Danny’s eyes landed on the bright red pumps, square-heeled because Steve refused to wear  stilettos \--”I can’t run in them,” he’d said, which was a good point, but Danny suspected he just didn’t want to wear  them Not that Danny blamed him. The whole effect was  _ stunning _ . Danny didn’t usually think much of drag queens, but Steve really pulled it off.

 

Steve took Danny’s silence for disapproval. “I told you I look ridiculous.”

 

Danny wanted to say something, he really did, but he couldn’t find his voice. Fortunately, Kono saved him. “You look great, boss.”

 

Steve wasn’t mollified. “Remind me why I’m doing this again?”

 

“Because our killer has been targeting performers at the Birdcage,” Chin said. “We’ve got a suspect, but we can’t pin it on him. Somebody has to lure him out.”

 

“I still don’t know why someone else couldn’t do it,” Steve said.

 

“Because no one would ever mistake me for a woman,” Lou said. He was right—the massive black man was built like a tank and would never make an attractive drag queen, even if they could find an outfit that fit.

 

“Danny, then. He’s the right height.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m too stocky,” Danny said. “Besides, somebody’s got to keep an eye on you. Otherwise, there’s not telling what kind of trouble you’d get into.”

 

“What about Chin? He’d make a great woman.”

 

It was true. There was just one problem. “I don’t fit the profile,” Chin said. “He doesn’t go for natives.”

 

“That leaves you,” Danny said. “So, suck it up, buttercup, and let’s go. Because the sooner you do, the sooner you can get out of that get-up. That should make you happy.” It would make Danny happy, too, but for an entirely different reason. The sooner Steve was out of that, the sooner Danny could go back to pretending he wasn’t attracted to the SEAL. Danny could hide it on a day to day basis, but that get-up was going to be the death of him. Even once Steve was out of it, Danny knew the image would be burned in his brain. That was certainly going to be fuel for late-night fantasies for a long time to come.

 

Chin brought them back to the case at hand. “Okay, Steve, your role is obvious. You go in there, perform, then make yourself an irresistible target. This guy goes after the last one to leave, so that will be you. Danny will be in the audience, keeping an eye out for our perp. Lou’s going to be security. He’ll be at the back door, making sure the guy doesn’t change his MO and try to nab you inside or anything. Kono and I will be monitoring you from the van. Got it?” Everybody nodded. “Good. Let’s go.”

 

The team headed to the club and were soon in place. Danny was uncomfortable in the crowd of mostly Japanese businessmen. They should have sent Chin in, but Danny wasn’t going to let his trouble-magnet partner out of his sight, even before he’d seen the outfit. That was just a bonus. Danny was decked out in one of his dark suits with a black and blue striped tie that brought out his eyes, so at least he didn’t stick out in that way (he knew his professional attire would come in handy), but this was definitely not his cup of tea. The performers made him uncomfortable, too. None of them were nearly as attractive as Steve (and dammit, Danny had to stop thinking about him and focus), and Danny just couldn’t see the appeal. The women circulated through the crowd as they performed, teasing the men with a touch here, the brushing of a scarf or shawl there. The men ate it up. Everyone except Danny. That was okay—it gave him a good opportunity to scan the crowd.

 

About the third performer in, Danny spotted their suspect. He was also white and stuck out even more than Danny. He was one of the few not wearing a suit, instead wearing dark jeans, a wrinkled blue shirt, and a blue jacket. The man took a seat near the back and just watched.

 

Steve was last. Danny couldn’t tear his eyes away, momentarily forgetting about their suspect. Not only did Steve look good, he had a commanding presence. You’d never know he didn’t do this on a regular basis.

 

Steve moved through the crowd, neatly avoiding the grabbing hands of the businessmen. He paused before Danny, running the feather boa he was now sporting down Danny’s arm. Steve leaned in close, so close his breath mingled with Danny. For a moment, Danny thought Steve was going to kiss him, and his heart pounded in anticipation. Instead, Steve spoke, lips barely moving. “Is he here?”

 

It took Danny a moment to realize who Steve meant. “Yeah, he’s here.”

 

“Good.” With a last brush of the boa, Steve moved on, stopping next at their target and giving him the same treatment, minus the near-kiss. Danny couldn’t help feeling jealous, but tamped it down. He was here to work, dammit.

 

Steve finished and departed the stage. Soon after, the bartender called last call, and the audience began to trickle out. Their suspect was one of the last to leave, and Danny waited a few minutes before following. The suspect casually strolled around the building, taking up position at the mouth of the alley behind the club and lighting up a cigarette. Danny walked past, making sure Lou was still at the back door. Danny found a bench at a bus stop about 100 feet away and sat down, pretending to be waiting for the bus. He fervently prayed their suspect didn’t know it had already stopped running.

 

At last, Lou went inside, and Steve came out, walking purposely towards the mouth of the alley where the suspect waited. The suspect waited until Steve walked past, then came up behind him, grabbing the ends of the boa and wrapping them tight around Steve’s neck. Danny raced towards the alley, gun drawn. “Five-0, freeze!”

 

“What are you going to do?” The perp sneered. “You can’t shoot me without hitting him.”

 

“He doesn’t need to shoot,” Lou said, coming up behind him.

 

The perp looked around frantically, trying to find an exit, but with Danny in front of him and Lou behind him, there was none. He wasn’t giving up that easily, though. He dropped the boa and turned, taking a swing at Lou. The punch landed in Lou’s gut, but didn’t even phase the big man. He grabbed the guy’s arm and twisted it behind him. “You’re under arrest for three counts of murder and the attempted murder of a police officer.” Lou cuffed him and led him off.

 

Danny’s attention was on Steve, who was bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. That had been close. Too close. Danny holstered his gun and approached Steve. “You okay?”

 

Steve took a few more breaths before standing up. “ Yeah, I’m fine. I just want to go home and get out of this outfit.”

 

“I’ll help.” The words were out of his mouth before Danny could stop them. Oh, god, what was he saying? Steve definitely didn’t think of him like that.

 

Or did he? Something Danny couldn’t quite pinpoint but dared to hope was desire flashed across Steve’s face. “You just want to see me naked,” Steve joked.

 

“Maybe I do.” _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Danny’s internal voice screamed. What had gotten into him? Danny would blame it on the alcohol, except he hadn’t had any.

 

That look was back in Steve’s eyes. Definitely desire, Danny decided. “Maybe we should go home,” Steve said. His voice was steady, but huskier than usual.

 

Danny gulped. Was this really happening? “I think that’s a good idea,” he managed.

 

They made their way to the Camaro and got in, Steve in the driver’s seat as usual. The ride was tense, unresolved sexual tension crackling between them, practically tangible. Danny was silent for once, as was Steve, but the SEAL’s grip was tight, and he drove faster than usual.

 

Steve turned into his driveway and stopped. “What happens now?”

 

Danny decided to go for it, hoping he wasn’t wrong. “Now, we go inside and I help you out of that dress. If you want.”

 

Steve turned a lust-filled gaze on Danny. His pupils were blown, leaving just a small ring of hazel. Danny felt himself harden. “Oh, I want,” Steve said.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Danny said. This was really happening. Danny couldn’t believe his luck.

 

Steve opened the car door and swung his legs out. Danny followed. Steve led the way to the door and opened it, then disarmed the alarm. He led the way up the stairs to his bedroom, the stopped and turned to face Danny. “I could use a little help here,” Steve said.

 

Danny didn’t have to be told twice. He approached Steve and motioned him to turn. Steve obediently turned so his back was to Danny.  Danny grasped the zipper of the dress and paused, torn between ripping off the dress and taking his time. He opted for the latter. He may never get another chance, so he might as well savor it. Slowly, Danny lowered the zipper, admiring each inch of Steve’s toned back as it was revealed. The zipper reached the bottom, and Danny slowly drew Steve’s arms out of the dress, watching it fall to the floor and pool around Steve’s feet. Danny’s attention was caught b y a flash of red. Dear god, was that a lace thong?

 

Steve seemed to sense what Danny was looking at. “Kono’s idea,” the SEAL said. “She said it would help me get in character, but I think she just wanted to torture me.”

 

Actually, Danny thought she wanted to torture  _ him.  _ Not that she could have known this would happen. Or maybe she did—her intuition was  _ amazing _ . Danny felt himself harden even further at the sight of the firm globes of Steve’s ass separated by the thin piece of red lace. “It looks good on you.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve said.

 

“Yeah,” Danny confirmed. Steve turned, and Danny could see Steve’s cock bulging through the lace. Danny cupped it, tracing it through the panties.

 

Steve shivered. “Danny,” he said, breathlessly.

 

Danny could hold back no longer. He stood on his tiptoes, cursing the heels that put Steve just out of his reach. Steve bent down until their lips met. Sparks exploded between them. Steve opened his mouth, and Danny pushed in, tongue entangling with Steve’s, fighting for dominance.

 

“Danny,” Steve said when they broke apart, “I want you to take me.”

 

Danny was floored. He’d never imagined this. Steve was a control freak, and  even  Danny’s wildest dreams hadn’t included Steve wanting Danny to take  _ him _ . Danny had always imagined  Steve on top. “Are you sure?”

 

Steve leaned to kiss him again, this kiss no less intense than the first. They mapped each other’s mouths eagerly until they could no longer deny the need to breathe. “I’m sure,” Steve said.

 

Once more, their lips locked, and Danny moved them towards the bed until the back of Steve’s legs hit the edge. Danny gently pushed at Steve’s chest, and he felt backwards, legs and arms spread enticingly, all Danny’s for the taking.

 

Danny quickly discarded his own clothes and crawled on top of Steve. He leaned in for another kiss, bodies pressing together, the friction fantastic, but not nearly enough. “Lube,” Danny said when the kiss ended.

 

Steve motioned to the bedside table, and Danny fumbled it open, never taking his eyes off Steve. The other man looked back, eyes wild with lust. “Hurry, Danny,” he said.

 

Danny found the lube and fumbled it open, slicking up his fingers. He reached behind Steve, leaving the panties on, just gently moving them aside.  He traced Steve’s hole with a finger, pleased at the gasp Steve let out. Danny gently pressed his finger in, and Steve moaned. Danny kissed Steve as he slowly pumped the finger in and out.

 

“More,” Steve pleaded.

 

Danny obliged, sliding in a second finger and scissoring them, stretching Steve in preparation. He hooked his fingers and found Steve’s prostate. “Danny!” Steve cried.

 

The sound went straight to Danny’s groin. Quickly, he added a third finger, withdrawing them when he was sure Steve was ready.  Danny poured out more lube, spreading it generously on his cock. “Ready?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Danny, _please,”_ Steve begged, and how could Danny resist? Danny pressed the head of his cock slowly into Steve, reveling in the moan the other man let out. Danny pushed in gradually, inch by inch, enjoying the feel of Steve’s walls engulfing his cock. Finally, Danny was fully seated. He paused to let Steve adjust, but Steve wrapped his legs around Danny, hooking his ankles, still encased in the red pumps, behind Danny’s back. “Move, Danny.”

 

Danny started moving, slowly at first, then faster. He reached his hand down Steve’s thong, pushing it down just enough to reveal Steve’s swollen, purple cock. Danny stroked in time to his thrusts, listening as Steve let out a litany of groans. “So close,” Steve said.

 

“Me, too, babe.” Danny sped up his thrusts and his strokes. He angled deeper and hit Steve’s prostate. Than was enough to send the SEAL over the edge, and he came with a cry, spilling over Danny’s hand, come dripping down to stain the thong. Danny thrust a few more times before coming as well, shouting Steve’s name.

 

Danny reluctantly pulled out and lay next to Steve, resting his head on Steve’s chest. “That was amazing.”

 

“Best sex ever,” Steve agreed. “At least, until next time.”

 

“Next time?” Danny said, hardly daring to hope. Yeah, there was definitely something there, but Danny wouldn’t let himself believe that it was more than an adrenaline-fueled one-off.

 

Steve captured Danny’s lips in a kiss, much slower and more tender than the frantic kisses of their lovemaking. “Yeah, next time. You didn’t think I’d be satisfied with just once, did you?”

 

Danny sighed in relief. “Me, neither,” he said.

 

Steve kissed him again. “Let’s clean up and rest before round two.”

 

Danny’s heart fell. Oh. Steve just meant more than once  _ tonight _ . Well, Danny would just have to live with it.

 

Steve seemed to sense Danny’s thoughts. “Danny, this isn’t just sex, as amazing as it is. Yes, I want to go again, and I’m hoping this time I can take you, but I don’t just want tonight, and I don’t just want to fuck. I want to fall asleep with you next to me, wake up to you in the morning, then spend the day on the beach or watching TV, cook dinner together, and do it all again. Tomorrow, and the next day, and forever if you’ll let me.”

 

Danny’s heart soared, but he tried to sound nonchalant. “Yeah, I think I’ll let you.”

 

“Good,” Steve said, sealing the deal with a kiss.


	5. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wonders what he'd be if he weren't a spy.
> 
> Song: Pity Party  
> Artist: Three Weird Sisters  
> Fandom: MacGyver  
> Rating: G  
> Category: Gen  
> Relationship: None  
> Characters: Jack Dalton, Angus MacGyver  
> Episode: Post Ruler

Jack was quiet on the plane ride back from Holland. At first, Mac let him be—it had been a hard couple of days, and they were all coming down from being disavowed. As the flight went on and Jack just seemed to sink deeper into himself, Mac felt he had to do something.

 

He moved to sit next to his partner. Jack didn’t seem to notice. Mac nudged the other man. “Hey, what’s on your mind?”

 

Jack blinked and looked at Mac, seemingly seeing him for the first time. “Hmm? Oh, just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Mac prodded.

 

“Just. . .stuff.”

 

Jack didn’t seem like he was going to offer any more, so Mac decided to guess. “Being disavowed.”

 

“No.” Jack paused. “This is going to sound silly, considering we were almost left to rot in jail in a foreign country, but I was thinking about Jenaveev.”

 

Mac wasn’t sure what Jack was getting at, but he ventured a guess. “You feel bad about leaving her again, huh?”

 

“No,” Jack said. “Well, yes. She definitely got the raw end of the deal—she doesn’t deserve to be used like that once, let alone twice, but I was thinking about what it would be like if that was really me.”

 

Mac was lost. “I don’t follow you.”

 

Jack turned to face the younger man, face serious. “What if I wasn’t a spy? What if I really was a photographer and Jenaveev was my model? What would my life be like?”

 

Mac didn’t like where this was going, so he tried to lighten the mood with a joke. “Jack, you’d make a terrible photographer. You can’t use your cell phone without getting your thumb in the picture.”

 

“Can, too!” Jack said indignantly. “I’ll have you know I took some really great pictures of Jenaveev!” Mac looked doubtful. “Okay, maybe I didn’t. But what if I was something else?”

 

“Like what?” Mac wanted to know.

 

“I don’t know. A country singer, maybe, like Willie Nelson.”

 

Mac snorted. “Jack, you may be karaoke champion in four states, but that does not make you a professional singer.”

 

Jack huffed in annoyance. “Well, whatever. Pick something. The point is, what if I wasn’t a spy?”

 

“What’s wrong with being a spy?” Mac asked.

 

Jack stared out the window, watching the clouds go by. The seconds ticked by before he spoke again. “It’s just, sometimes I feel like I’m missing something, like I could have _been_ someone,  like I actually could run with supermodels.”

 

“I thought you liked what you do,” Mac said.

 

“I do!” Jack said. “It’s just. . .look at Bozer. He wants to be a famous director, and he gave up a good job to pursue his dream. Or you—you could win the Nobel prize.”

 

“But I won’t,” Mac pointed out. “I’m a spy, just like you.”

 

“But, _why_ , Mac? Why did you choose this when you could be so much more? Not like me. Knocking heads together is all I’m good for.”

 

“Jack, look at me.” Mac waited until the other man turned to face him before continuing. “You are so much more than that. You save the _world_ , Jack. That’s not nothing—that’s something.”

 

“But nobody knows that but us,” Jack said.

 

“Is that what’s important to you? Being famous? Because you’re right—if I wanted that, I would have gone into research, not EOD. But that’s not what I wanted. I wanted to help people, to right the wrongs of the world. I thought that’s what you wanted, too.”

 

Jack thought about that. “It is. And no, I don’t really need the fame. It’s just, sometimes, I wonder ‘what if’.”

 

“We all do,” Mac said. “But you’re you, and you’re here, and that’s what matters. And hey, if you want to be famous, I heard the Diamond is having a Karaoke Idol contest.”

 

As Mac had hoped, that made Jack laugh. “I guess that’s one way to leave my mark,” he said.

 

Mac turned serious again. “Jack, whether or not anybody knows it, you  _have_ left your mark. The world’s a better place because you’re in it.  _My_ world’s a better place because you’re in it. Never forget that.”

 

“I won’t,” Jack promised. Mac was right—there was no sense wallowing in self-pity because he wasn’t smart, or talented, or famous. He was who he was, and that was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be doing a lot of Jack introspection. It's interesting, because he comes off as a dumb meathead and kind of a buffoon on the show, but there's clearly more to him than that. Hope you're enjoying these snapshots!


	6. I Am What I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pride" is not something Steve feels about his sexuality, but maybe Danny can change his mind.
> 
> Song: I Am What I Am  
> Artist: La Cage aux Folles  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Rating: T  
> Category: M/M  
> Relationship: McDanno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've looked at Jack's inner workings, now let's look at Steve's. :)

“Want to come over this weekend?” Steve asked Danny as they were getting ready to leave Friday evening.

 

“I can’t,” Danny said. “I’ve got plans.”

 

“You have the kids this weekend?” Steve didn’t think so. He knew Danny’s visitation schedule pretty well, and he’d just had them last weekend. Steve couldn’t think of anything else that would get in the way of them spending time together—Melissa was long gone, as was Lynn.

 

“No, actually, I’m going to the Pride parade,” Danny said.

 

That surprised Steve. “I didn’t know you were gay.” That didn’t seem right—all the relationships Steve knew of were with women. Maybe he was bisexual? But again, Steve didn’t know of any men Danny had dated.

 

“I’m not, exactly,” Danny said, “but I’m not exactly straight, either. I guess I’m more pansexual than anything—most of my relationships have been with women, but I could see settling down with a guy, if it were the right guy.”

 

Steve wanted to ask if he could be that guy, but he was way too scared. Not just of what Danny would think, but of what others would think. Steve was raised that men don’t love men, and it was a hard habit to break. DADT might be dead and gone, but Steve was still deep in the closet and didn’t see himself coming out any time soon. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked instead.

 

Danny shrugged. “It never came up, I guess. It’s not a secret or anything, I just don’t broadcast it, either.”

 

“Haven’t you gotten grief about it?” Steve knew cops were notorious for being hostile towards anyone perceived as gay. He couldn’t imagine Danny could be open about his sexuality without taking flack.

 

“Some,” Danny said, “but, like I said, I don’t make a big deal about it. In fact, I’m marching with the HPD contingent.”

 

“Wow.” Steve was impressed, not just with Danny, but with the other HPD officers who were brave enough to march.

 

“Why don’t you come with us?” Danny suggested.

 

“Oh, no, I’m not. . .” Steve wanted to say “gay”, but that would be a lie. Well, he wasn’t gay, per se, and he wasn’t even sure he was bisexual, but he knew he wasn’t straight, either. He’d certainly had thoughts about guys before, most notably the stocky, loud-mouthed blond in front of him who apparently wasn’t as straight as Steve had thought.

 

Danny picked up on Steve’s hesitation. “You don’t have to be gay. Plenty of guys aren’t. Some of them even bring their wives and kids. Some bring their boyfriends. It doesn’t matter.”

 

Steve wanted to say yes, badly. He wanted to be proud of who he was, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t exactly ashamed any more—he’d finally come to terms with it, at least to himself, but he definitely wasn’t comfortable letting anybody else know. “I don’t think so,” he said after a pause.

 

“Whatever,” Danny said. “If you change your mind, you know where to find us.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Steve said. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to change his mind—the prospect was just too scary—but he appreciated the offer.

 

Steve went home, cooked dinner, and plopped himself in front of the TV. He couldn’t get the upcoming Pride parade out of his mind. He felt like a coward for saying no to Danny. He knew lots of supporters marched with the various contingents, as Danny had said, but Steve still felt like he would be putting his sexuality on display if he marched. But he didn’t have to march, did he? Maybe he could just go and watch. That way, he could get lost in the crowd and nobody would be any the wiser. Yeah, Steve liked that idea.

 

The day of the parade dawned bright and sunny, with no hint of rain in the forecast, the temperature was pleasant, and the humidity was low (for Hawaii). Steve headed to the parade route. The street was crowded with spectators, and vendors circulated, hawking every sort of pride memento you could think of. There were rainbow flags of every kind, beads, hats, stickers, t-shirts, everything imaginable. Steve wanted to buy a flag, but even a small one was more obvious than he wanted to be. He settled for a pin, carefully placing it over his heart.

 

Steve found a place at the back of the crowd about mid-route, but someone found himself jostled to the front. He blushed at the thought that anyone could see him, that _Danny_ could see him, but he didn’t move back. It was a good view, after all.

 

Eventually, the parade started. Steve enjoyed watching the various delegations, some dressed outrageously, some just ordinary people. There were a couple of groups of supporters but, as Danny had said, they also appeared to be scattered  throughout the other contingents, not that it was obvious, but Steve did see several couples holding hands and even a couple of families.

 

Then the HPD delegation came by. It wasn’t big, but it was larger than Steve expected. He easily picked out Danny—he may be short, but he had a commanding presence and, of course, a loud mouth which Steve could hear shouting from where he stood.

 

Steve slunk back into the crowd, irrationally afraid Danny would see him, like being there was some sort of crime, which was ridiculous, because Danny had invited him, for heaven’s sake. It didn’t make any difference, anyway. As if he had some kind of Steve-radar, Danny’s head swiveled, and he looked Steve right in the eye. Steve stood frozen, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, uncertain of how to respond. Then, Danny’s face lit up, and he waved at Steve. Tentatively, Steve waved back. Soon after, his cell phone pinged with a text from Danny.  _Meet me at the end of the parade_ , it read.

 

Steve started moving through the crowd, parallel to the parade. Even with the throng of people, he moved faster than the marchers and reached the end before Danny. Once again, Steve found himself at the front of the crowd as the HPD contingent  reached the end and broke up. Danny made a beeline for Steve and was in front of the SEAL before Steve even realized it. Danny enveloped Steve in a huge hug. “Glad you could make it.” He released Steve, but kept one hand at the small of his back. Steve was uncomfortable and elated at the same time. Elated because  _Danny was touching him_ , but uncomfortable because it was, after all, a public place. Danny didn’t seem to care, though, keeping his hand in place as they wove through the crowd.

 

“Have you looked around? You gotta look around. They’ve got some great stuff,” Danny said. “I love coming here. Came out with the kids last weekend. We had a blast.”

 

“You brought your kids?” Steve said, amazed that Danny would show this side of himself to his kids and not to Steve.

 

“Yeah. It’s been a tradition since we got here,” Danny said. “I always brought Grace, and now Charlie comes, too. Rachel doesn’t much like it, but she can stuff it.”

 

Steve felt a pang of hurt that he wasn’t part of their happy family outing. But then, why should he be? He was the one who had been reluctant to come in the first place. Danny certainly had no reason to believe Steve would enjoy it. Steve wasn’t even sure himself if he would have come if he had been invited. He still wasn’t quite sure what had brought him out today.

 

They wove through the crowd. Eventually, Danny’s hand dropped from Steve’s back, and Steve missed it until he felt Danny’s hand entwine with his. Steve was startled and looked at Danny, trying to determine what was going through the other man’s mind, but Danny just went on talking and waving his other hand as if nothing was different.

 

Steve thoroughly enjoyed himself. He was even able to get over the fact that it was a Pride outing and enjoy it like any other street fair. They ate malasadas and coco puffs and other junk (Steve complained, but Danny stuck a coco puff in his mouth, so the SEAL gave up) and browsed the various booths. Danny insisted at stopping at the photo booth, and they got their picture taken in front of a huge rainbow flag. Steve resisted at first, but Danny was an immovable object, so Steve gave in. He had to admit the picture was really good. The photographer stuck it in a “Honolulu Pride 2017” frame and presented it to them. Danny passed it to Steve. “You can put it on your desk.”

 

“I can’t,” Steve started to say, then thought better of it. Maybe he could. He didn’t think Chin, Kono, Lou, or Jerry would mind, and he did kind of want a reminder of the day. “Okay,” he said instead.

 

At last, it grew dark, and the crowd thinned. “Want to come back to my place for beer and pizza?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure,” Danny said. “Meet you there.” He turned to go, then hesitated. He crowded into Steve’s personal space and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. “I’m really glad you came.”

 

Steve was so surprised, he didn’t know how to react.  _Danny kissed me_ , was all he could think. Finally, Danny’s words registered. “Yeah, me, too.”

 

Danny smiled, apparently pleased that Steve hadn’t freaked out. The blond gave the brunet another kiss, just as brief and just as sweet. Steve remembered to kiss back this time. He thought it was the best kiss ever. “Maybe next year we can march together,” Danny said.

 

Steve smiled back at his partner—boyfriend? Steve could hope. “I’d like that,” he said.

 

 


	7. Blow Ye Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny really ought to know better than to go fishing with Steve.
> 
> Song: Blow Ye Winds  
> Artist: Kingston Trio  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Category: M/M  
> Rating: T  
> Relationship: McDanno

“No, absolutely not.  I refuse,” Danny said adamantly.

 

“C’mon, Danno,” Steve pleaded.  “Lou can’t go, and you don’t want me to go by myself, do you?”

 

“How about you not go at all?” Danny countered.

 

“Danny, I’ve been looking forward to this for a month,” Steve said.  “The tuna are really good this year, and I don’t want to miss this.”

 

“Why can’t Chin go?” Danny asked.

 

“He promised Sarah he’d teach her to surf this weekend.  You don’t want him to disappoint her, do you?”

 

That was a low blow.  Steve knew how much Danny valued family. 

 

“And before you ask, Kono and Adam have plans.  And there’s no way I’m going with Jerry,” Steve added.

 

Danny really couldn’t blame Steve for the last.  Being cooped up in a small space listening to Jerry’s conspiracy theories wasn’t high on his list, either.  Still, Danny wasn’t giving in that easily.  “You remember the last time we went fishing—we got boatjacked and arrested for murder.”

 

“That’s not going to happen this time,” Steve promised.

 

Danny was still dubious.  “Knowing you, something will happen.  You’re a trouble magnet.”

 

“Danny,” Steve said, “nothing’s going to happen.  I promise.”

 

“Why don’t I believe you?”  Steve turned puppy dog eyes on Danny, and Danny could no more resist them than he could Grace or Charlie’s.  He sighed.  “Fine, but it’s all your fault if something happens.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Saturday dawned sunny, but there were ominous clouds on the horizon.  “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Danny asked Steve anxiously when they met on the dock.  “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

 

“Nah, we’ve got a few hours before it does,” Steve said.  “We’ll be back long before it starts.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe we should just put it off and go next weekend or something,” Danny said.

 

“I’m not putting it off,” Steve said.  “This is the only weekend I could get the boat.  It’ll be fine.  Now, get on board, and let’s go.”

Danny reluctantly complied.  “I still think this is a bad idea.”

 

“Danny,” Steve said, exasperated, “I’ve lived on this island all my life.  I know when it’s going to rain and when it’s not.”

 

Danny held up his hands in surrender.  “Fine, but I’m blaming you if it starts to rain.”

 

“Duly noted,” Steve said.

 

For a while, the weather held.  The fish weren’t biting, but Steve and Danny lounged in chairs on the deck, feet kicked up, beers in hand, just shooting the breeze.  Things between them hadn’t felt this comfortable in a while, and Danny felt the stirring of feelings he hadn’t felt in a while, feelings he’d carefully kept hidden, qualifying each “I love you” with a “buddy” or some other clear indicator of friendship.  Now, though, Danny could feel them surfacing again, along with a wistful feeling that they’d never be returned.

 

The clouds got darker and darker, and Danny began to be concerned.  “Maybe we’d better head back,” he said.

 

“Nah,” Steve said, reaching for another beer.  “Let’s give it another hour.”

 

“I don’t think the storm’s going to hold off that long,” Danny said.

 

“It’ll hold off,” Steve said, confidently.  “Trust me.”

 

“Well, considering you’re the only one who knows how to drive this thing, I guess I’m going to have to,” Danny said.  “That doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.”

 

“There you go again,” Steve said.  “Mr. Negativity.”

 

It seemed Danny was right, though.  In just a few minutes, the wind kicked up, and the whitecaps surged, splashing high up against the boat.  The boat began to rock alarmingly.  “Steve, we need to go,” Danny said.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve agreed.

 

Danny feigned amazement.  “The Great Steve McGarrett is actually agreeing with me for once.  Mark your calendars.”

 

“Shut it, Danny,” Steve said.  “Help me stow all this stuff.”

 

Danny complied.  They were only about half ready when the heavens opened up, quickly soaking them both.  “Shit,” Steve said, “it’ll be hard to navigate in this.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Danny said.  “You’ve supposed to say ‘I can get us back, no problem.’”.

 

Steve was sober.  “I’m not sure I can, Danny.  We may have to wait it out.”

 

“That is so not good,” Danny said.  “This is all your fault.”

 

For once, Steve was willing to accept the blame.  “Yes, Danny, you were right, I was wrong.”

 

Danny would gloat if the situation were not so serious.  “Now what?”

 

“Get in the cabin,” Steve said.  “At least we’ll have some shelter.”

 

“What about our gear?” Danny asked, gesturing widely to encompass it all.

 

“We’ll just have to hope it doesn’t wash overboard,” Steve replied.

 

They made their way to the cabin, going against the wind, which buffeted them and sent them zig-zagging across the deck instead of in a straight line.  Danny was afraid they’d get sent over the railing.  He gripped Steve’s arm to steady himself and started regretting all the tension they’d let come between them, all the times he hadn’t said “I love you,” buddy or not.

 

They finally made it into the cabin, but it wasn’t much better.  It was dry, but the rain was hammering the windows, the waves were crashing over the bow, and the boat was rocking so hard Danny was afraid he might get seasick.  An idea occurred to him.  “Can’t you radio for help?”

 

“Do you think I didn’t think of that?” Steve said.  “I checked as soon as we got here.  There’s too much interference.”

 

“Great, we’re going to end up like the Minnow, stranded forever on a three-hour tour,” Danny groused.

 

“It should let up soon,” Steve said.  “Most of these storms pass over quickly.”

 

Danny may still be relatively new to the island, but even he knew that was a lie.  “Steve, these storms can last for _days_.”

 

“It’s not going to,” Steve said, but he didn’t sound very sure of himself.

 

Danny sighed in resignation.  “Well, I guess we’d better batten down the hatches.”

 

Danny wasn’t sure how long they stood in the cabin, arms braced against the walls to keep from getting tossed about too badly.  He estimated a couple of hours, at least.  The storm showed no sign of abating.  The waves were hitting the windows of the cabin by now, and the boat was leaning practically into the water each time it rocked.  Suddenly, a wave crashed into the window and broke through, flooding the cabin and drenching both men.  “Shit,” Steve cursed.

 

Steve’s face was grim, and Danny began to seriously fear for their safety.  “Under the instrument panel,” Steve directed.  “It’s our best shot.”

 

They squeezed into the tight space, huddled together for warmth and necessity.  Steve put his arm around Danny and tugged him closer until Danny’s head was resting on the SEAL’s chest.  Danny supposed it was probably for practicality, but he couldn’t help hoping it was because Steve _wanted_ Danny closer to him.

 

That caused Danny’s feelings to flare again, prompting him to say something.  Steve would probably punch him if they got out of this alive, but Danny couldn’t die without letting Steve know how he felt.  “Hey, Steve?”

 

“Yeah, Danno?”

 

“I love you.” 

 

Steve hugged him tighter.  “I know, buddy.  I love you, too.”

 

“No,” Danny said.  “I mean I _love you_ , love you.  As in, I’m in love with you.”

 

Steve tensed for a moment, and Danny held his breath, afraid of what might come next.  “Yeah,” was all Steve said.

 

Danny wasn’t quite sure how to take it.  It certainly wasn’t an affirmation of Steve’s feelings, but at least it wasn’t total rejection, either.  It would have to do.

 

The storm raged on, but the cramped space was relatively safe, and warm, and dry, and Danny found himself dozing off.  When he awoke, the storm had passed, the sun was breaking through the clouds, and the boat was still.  Danny looked over and found Steve asleep beside him.  Danny poked his partner.  “Steve, wake up.  The storm’s over.”

 

Steve woke with a start, taking in his surroundings.  “I told you we’d be alright,” he said, smugly.

 

“No, you didn’t,” Danny pointed out.  “And it’s not like you stopped the storm yourself.”

 

“What difference does it make?” Steve demanded.  “We’re safe, aren’t we?”

 

“Whatever,” Danny said.  “Just get us out of here.”

 

Steve complied, turning the boat and heading back to shore.  The ride was quiet, and the silence was uncomfortable.  Finally, Danny broke it.

 

“Look, about what I said. . .”  He wanted to brush it aside, pretend it hadn’t happened, but he couldn’t.  He was actually relieved he’d said the words, and he didn’t want to take them back.

 

Steve filled in the blanks for him.  “I won’t hold it against you,” he said, voice expressionless.

 

“That’s not what I want you to hold against me,” Danny blurted out.  God, how stupid did that sound?

 

Steve froze.  “I’m not sure what you mean,” he said, still in that same flat tone.

 

Danny took a deep breath, preparing to pour his heart out, again.  “I mean, I meant it.  I do love you.  I know you probably don’t feel the same, but I had to say it.”

 

Danny felt himself swept into Steve’s arms, Steve’s lips crashing into his.  “Thank god,” he said when they broke apart.

 

“So, does this mean you love me, too?” Danny asked, wanting to be sure.

 

Steve grinned, and if the sun hadn’t already come out, Danny was sure that smile could chase away the storm on its own.  “Yeah, Danny, it means I love you, too.”

 

Danny was sure his own smile matched Steve’s.  “Thank god,” he echoed.


	8. The Tinker's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had one night together, years ago, but Jack's still searching for her.
> 
> Song: The Tinker's Daughter  
> Artist: Frank Hayes  
> Fandom: MacGyver  
> Rating: T  
> Category: M/F  
> Pairing: Jack Dalton/OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Jack introspective. Go figure.

Mac watched as Jack chatted up the pretty vendor in the bazaar. She laughed and tossed her long, dark hair. One hand lightly touched Jack’s arm as he smiled flirtatiously at her. Mac could tell his heart wasn’t in it, though—flirting was just something Jack did as naturally as breathing. It almost never came to anything. Sure, Jack might take a pretty girl home from time to time, might even date one for a couple of months, but it always fizzled out in the end. His heart was already taken, and no one could compare to her. The only problem was, he just had to find her.

 

Mac had lost count of how many bazaars and street fairs they’d been to over the years, all over the world. It didn’t matter whether they were neck deep in a mission; if Jack got even a hint of a marketplace of any sort, especially one with traveling vendors, he’d be there. He could spend hours wandering the stalls, chatting up every one, trying to get some word on the woman he loved.

 

Mac had asked him about it early on, after being dragged to yet another market. “Why do you keep going to these places? It’s not like you ever buy anything.”

 

Jack got a wistful look on his face. “I’m looking.”

 

“For what?” Mac probed. “You spend an awful lot of time with metalworkers. You know I could probably make you something like that.”

 

Jack let out a laugh tinged with bitterness. “You’re not the tinker I’m looking for.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Let me tell you a story.”

 

Mac made himself comfortable. Jack was a fantastic storyteller. He often regaled Mac with tales of his past adventures, and Mac would listen with rapt attention. He really ought to get Jack to record some of them for posterity. It wasn’t just the words, though—it was the way Jack talked, voice rising and falling in a mesmerizing rhythm, hands waving, dramatic pauses scattered through out. If Jack was going to tell him a story, Mac was definitely going to listen.

 

Jack’s eyes unfocused as he traveled back in his mind. “I was young and had just joined Delta Force. We were stationed in. . .Well, never mind where we were stationed. It’s not important. It was a local holiday, and there were vendors from all over gathered in the square. They had everything—food, crafts, art, all kind of things. There was this one stall, though. . .”

 

_Ah, now we’re getting to the heart of the matter,_ Mac thought. “What did they sell?”

 

“Metal utensils, mostly,” Jack said. “Handmade. Spoons, forks, knives, all with decorative handles, pretty as well as useful. That wasn’t what caught my eye, though.”

 

Mac should have known. “Let me guess—there was a girl.”

 

Jack nodded. “There was a girl. She was the tinker’s daughter. God, you should have seen her, Mac! Fiery red hair curling down to her shoulders, eyes bluer than yours, a smile that could light up the galaxy. I’ve never seen anyone like her, before or since.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“We spent the night together. Had a few drinks, got to talking, really hit it off. I rented a hotel room, but it wasn’t just sex, Mac. It was making love—the first time it really felt like more than just fucking. I haven’t had sex like that very many times since.”

 

“Then, what?” 

 

Jack shrugged. “She left. I woke up in the morning, and she was gone.  No note, nothing. I went back to the square, but the festival was over, and her father had packed up and left.”

 

“Did you ever see her again.”

 

Jack shook his head. “No. I asked around, but all I had was a name—Star—and I’m sure it was just a nickname. No one knew of her, no one even knew where the tinker had come from—he’d never been at any of the festivals before, and, as far as I know, has never been at one since. I went back the next year, and the year after that, but I’ve never seen her.”

 

“But you keep looking.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“Yeah, I keep looking. I’ve seen lots of beautiful women, Mac, but none of them compare to her.”

 

“So, that’s why you keep dragging me to all these fairs and marketplaces,” Mac said.

 

“That’s why,” Jack said. “I keep hoping I’ll see her again.”

 

He never did, though, and years later, Jack was still searching. Mac didn’t think there was a marketplace or festival anywhere in the world they hadn’t hit, and, as Jack said, they’d seen lots of beautiful women, exotic beauties, royalty, every shape and size, enough to make any man drool, but Jack had been indifferent to all of them. Jack didn’t give up though, still hoping that somewhere, someday, he’d find the woman he knew as Star. Mac hoped so, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this challenge is a lot harder than you'd think. I keep trying to anticipate what comes next, and I've thought up scenarios for lots of songs on my playlist (maybe I'll write some of them someday), but what does come up keeps throwing me for a loop. It's definitely a good exercise, though.


	9. Hello, Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine's return gets Steve thinking.
> 
> Song: Hello, Trouble  
> Artist: Desert Rose Band  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Ratiing: T  
> Relationship: McDanno, past McRoll  
> Episode: 7.07 Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane

Danny found Steve right where he thought he’d be, sitting in his chair behind the house, cold beer in hand, empty bottles scattered at his feet. It looked like Steve had been there a while and wasn’t planning on moving any time soon. Danny plopped down into the chair next to him and set a six-pack in the sand, pulling one out and opening it. Steve didn’t say anything.

 

Danny let the silence stretch out between them, drinking his beer and leaving Steve to his thoughts. When the SEAL reached for another beer, Danny stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “Want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really.” Steve reached again for a beer, and this time Danny let him. The detective wasn’t letting the subject drop, though.

 

“Must have been tough, seeing her again.”

 

“My mother? Yeah.”

 

“That’s not who I meant,” Danny said.

 

Steve took a long pull of his beer. “Yeah. No. I don’t know. I think the worst part was finding her and Lynn sitting in the living room together.”

 

“Must have been awkward.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve took another drink. “She said she would have said yes.”

 

Danny didn’t have to ask what Steve was talking about. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Danny was surprised. “You’re not?”

 

“No. Seeing her again just reminded me of before, when she left. And then, she boarded the plane and left again. I don’t miss that.”

 

“She really did a number on your hear, huh?” It wasn’t really a question.

 

“Yeah. And you know what the sad thing is?” Steve asked.

 

“What?” Danny said.

 

“I would have let her back in.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Danny asked. “Lynn?”

 

“No,” Steve said. “In fact, Lynn and I broke up.”

 

Steve’s heart was really getting trampled on. “I’m sorry,” Danny said. “Guess she couldn’t handle being faced with your ex-almost-fiancee, huh?”

 

“Actually, I broke up with her,” Steve said.

 

Danny didn’t expect that. He figured sooner or later Lynn would figure out Steve was still stuck on Catherine and leave; he didn’t expect it to be the other way around.

 

“Why? I thought you said you didn’t want her back.”

 

“Just because I don’t want her back doesn’t mean I’m over her,” Steve said. That made sense to Danny. Even after it was over between him and Rachel, he didn’t want to let anyone else in, even though he knew he’d never get back together with Rachel. It had caused more than one relationship to go sour. “That wasn’t why, though,” Steve continued.

 

“Why?” Danny asked again.

 

Steve set his beer down and stared straight ahead, not looking at Danny. “Because I realized I’m not in love with her.”

 

“Because you’re still in love with Catherine,” Danny surmised.

 

“No. Well, yes, I’m still in love with her, and probably always will be, but that’s not the reason.”

 

“So, you’re not in love with Lynn, and you’re still in love with Catherine, but that’s not why you broke up.”

 

“Right.”

 

Danny tried to connect the dots and failed. “I don’t get it.”

 

“I always knew Lynn was a rebound from Catherine, but I was okay with that, and she was okay with that,” Steve said. “Then Catherine came back, and it brought everything back, and I should have broken up with Lynn because I was still in love with Catherine.”

 

“But you didn’t,” Danny said.

 

“I didn’t, because I stood there on that tarmac and watched Catherine leave again, and watched my mother leave with her, again, and realized everybody leaves.”

“So, you broke up with Lynn because everybody leaves? That makes no sense.”

 

“No,” Steve said. “Because I was wrong. Everybody _doesn’t_ leave.”

 

“I’m completely lost,” Danny admitted.

 

Steve turned to face Danny, looking utterly open and vulnerable, like he was revealing his soul to Danny. Except, Danny couldn’t see what Steve wanted him to. Steve stared at Danny for a minute, willing him to get it, but Danny just didn’t. Finally, Steve sighed. “It’s you, Danny.”

 

“It’s me, what?”

 

Steve broke the stare and looked down at his beer bottle. “Never mind.”

 

Danny’s brain worked frantically, trying to piece it all together. Finally, it clicked. “Oh.” Steve remained silent. Danny put a hand on Steve’s arm. Steve’s eyes remained lowered. “Look at me, Steven.”

 

Reluctantly, Steve raised his head. Danny was looking at him with pure love in his eyes. It took Steve’s breath away.

 

“I’m not leaving,” Danny said. “I’ll never leave.”

 

“I know,” Steve breathed. “That’s what I realized. Everybody leaves but _you._ ”

 

“And that’s why you broke up with Lynn.” Danny thought he got it, but he had to be sure.

 

Steve nodded. “Because I wasn’t in love with her. Because, eventually, she’d get tired of that and leave. But you won’t. And I realized that’s what I want, what I need. I don’t need Catherine, I don’t need a rebound, I need  _you_ . I love you, Danny.”

 

Danny cupped Steve’s jaw. “I love you, too, Steve. Always. It hurt me so much when Catherine left, because it hurt you. I was happy you found Lynn, because you were happy. But it’s always been you, and it always will be.” Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Steve’s.

 

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed, reveling in the softness of Danny’s lips on his. The kiss was brief, but Danny left his hand on Steve’s face, and Steve leaned into it, rubbing against it like a cat. Danny removed his hand, and Steve opened his eyes. Danny was smiling at him. “Now, since we established I’m not leaving, let’s get some sleep. I came right here from the airport, and I’m beat.”

 

Steve smiled back. “Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not happy with this, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it, either. Oh, well. Make of it what you will.


	10. Call the Children Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinnertime with our Five-0 ohana.
> 
> Song: Call the Children Home  
> Artist: John McCutcheon  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Rating: G  
> Category: Gen  
> Relationship: None  
> Characters: All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last installment! It's brief, but I think it's a nice wrap-up. Thank you for joining me on this ride!

“Charlie! Sara! Grace! Will! Samantha! Dinnertime!”

 

At the sound of Danny’s voice, the children ran up to Steve’s house, Sara and Charlie’s little legs churning to keep up with the older kids until Will and Grace took pity on them and scooped them up, laughing. They arrived, breathless, faces flushed from the sun, hair damp from the ocean. “What’s for dinner, Danno?” they chorused.

 

“Nothing fancy. Just spaghetti with Nonna’s special sauce, garlic bread, and a salad. Oh, and I made tiramisu for dessert.”

 

“Pasghetti’s my favorite!” Sara said. “Is it as good as Uncle Chin’s?”

 

“Better,” Grace said, confidently. “Nonna’s sauce is the best! Wait until you taste it.”

 

Danny shooed the kids towards the bathroom. “Go wash up. And hurry, before it gets cold.”

 

The kids went to do as they were told. Steve appeared and snagged a meatball from the pasta. “Need any help?”

 

Danny swatted his hand away. “You better have washed your hands, too.”

 

“Yes, Danno,” Steve said, sounding just like a kid called out by his mother.

 

“Good.” Danny shoved the salad at him. “Carry this.”

 

With Steve’s help, Danny carried heaping platters of food to the table where his ohana waited. Eager hands grabbed the bowls and heaping helpings were put on plates. “Are these your seafood meatballs?” Kamekona asked.

 

“Not this time,” Danny said. “Just ground beef.”

 

“I don’t know, brah,” the big man said. “It just ain’t the same without shrimp.”

 

“You’ll live,” Danny said.

 

Kono was shoveling food in as fast as she could. “This is amazing, Danny. I’ve said it before, but I’ll definitely eat at your restaurant.”

 

“And you’ll always eat free,” Danny said. “But can’t you at least chew properly? You’re as bad as this Neanderthal here.” He gestured at Steve, who made a noise of protest. “Shut up, you know you eat like an animal. You’ll set a bad example for the kids, all of you.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Kono said. “It’s just so good.”

 

Danny beamed. “Anything for my ohana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ends this, but there's a couple of others I thought of while listening to the same playlist in my car--a McDanno smut and one for my Guardian series. I'll post those as standalone one-shots. Thanks for reading!


End file.
